


First Impression

by Anonymous



Series: The 4th Prince [2]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, First Impressions, Flirting, Love, M/M, Shin is handsome, Shin!Lawyer, Wolfgang is charismatic, Wolfgang!Cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I knew the first time we meet you'd be kinda hard to forget





	First Impression

“Hey, Wolf, are you ready to have lunch?”

Wolfgang straightens up to look at Alexander.

“Sorry, man, but I can’t”

“Why not? I was thinking of taking you to Gianno’s to eat, I need food, delicious but forbidden food”

“Has your wife checked your cholesterol again?“

“Don’t mention it! she could hear you”

Wolfgang chuckles, his smile is a gesture of sweet fun. "Maybe another time, today I have a meeting with the district attorney about the Alvarez’s case. He sent me a message to review my statement”

“Oh, yes? Who is it?”

Alexander leans over his shoulder to read the name on the folder’s tab -Shin Soohyuk- wrinkles his nose and straightens shaking his head.

“Oh, my God, it’s Stone Face”

“Who?”

“Stone Face. That’s what they call him because he always has the same expression either in court or outside of it. He is a good attorney, don’t get me wrong, but nobody wants to work with him because he’s so difficult ”

“Is grumpy?”

“Worse … you’ll see” Alexander shrugs, pats his shoulder as if he is offering his condolences and leaves leaving him confused.

/

Stone Face is not a 60-year-old lawyer in a designer suit who carries a hideous face everywhere. Wolfgang is pleasantly surprised when he finds that Stone Face is a young lawyer, possibly of his age, who dresses perfectly and has a beautiful thin face, delicate features, and extraordinary blue eyes, as blue as anything he has seen before.

No, the nickname ‘Stone Face’ doesn’t do him justice.

Wolfgang’s smile is spontaneous and brilliant, He stretches his hand and presents himself effusively, letting his natural charm unfold without reservation.

“Hi, I’m Wolfgang" 

His greeting is received with a flat look, not a smile or a 'hi’. There is such detachment in Soohyuk’s expression that for a second -a very brief second- Wolfgang experiences for the first time in his life the feeling that he has screwed up.

In the end, Soohyuk stops looking at his hand as if it had offended him and goes back to his paper.

"Good morning, Mr. Goldenleonard” his greeting is like him, dry, impersonal, cold.

“You can call me…”

“I have a list of points that I would like to review before the trial”

He points to the chair and Wolfgang sits down without a word. While Soohyuk launches himself in a monologue of questions and details, Wolfgang begins to feel like a child in the principal’s office.

/

The session last around two hours, despite the cold reception Wolfgang answer each question with ease, without looking at his notes even once. Every time he makes a smart suggestion or makes successful comments, Soohyuk is pleasantly surprised.

Wolfgang knows it because Soohyuk’s eyes lose their stiffness and the small muscle on his left eyebrow moves as if it will try to rise.

Wolfgang finds it extremely endearing.

And now more than ever he wants to see a smile on that serious face.

/

“Thank you very much for your help”

The relaxed tone tears a smile from Wolfgang, he nods and this time when he extends his hand Soohyuk shakes it with energy and politeness.

“My pleasure,” replies Wolfgang and then he adds, “You don’t like cops, do you?”

The answer is a slow blink, the gesture makes Wolfgang’s smile grown.

“I don’t dislike them”, says Shin after a pause “but the majority is usually extremely offhand”

Wolfgang smiles “we are not all like that”

For a moment it seems that Shin is going to smile, but he doesn’t. Instead, he says.

“Now I know that”

/

Soohyuk wins the Alvarez’s case without problems. When Wolfgang invites him to celebrate, the proposal it’s rejected immediately but without the hardness of the beginning.

“I don’t drink” is the excuse he gives and Wolfgang nods. The refuse doesn’t kill his good humor.

After that case, they work in another almost similar. For the second victory, Wolfgang doesn’t make the same mistake again.

“Do you want to celebrate?” he asks with his characteristic smile “I know a great sushi stand”

Soohyuk hesitates for a moment, he turns his face as if he were checking a mental record and afterward he nods.

“I have time”

During lunch, Wolfgang shares stories that include him and his fellow from the force. He throws one or two questions to Soohyuk who responds calmly and without details.

That is the first time

/

They work in another case together, and another… apparently the rumor that they get along has run in both departments and thanks to their victories their bosses have decided to keep them together.

Celebration meals soon cease to be unique events. Wolfgang manages to drag Shin to all the street stalls he knows and even, on a memorable occasion, manages to take him to see a baseball game. 

In all that time Shin hasn’t smiled even once and Wolfgang starts to get impatient.

/

Wolfgang crosses the automatic doors and presses the number six without looking. He feels nervous and impatient, none of his tactics have got a smile from Shin.

“Wow, you must be Shin’s policeman”

Wolfgang turns around and discovers that his companion is a beautiful man with smooth skin and platinum hair. He is tall and possesses a dainty figure with slender shoulders and long legs.

“You are more handsome than he has told me”

Wolfgang blinks.

“I guess he hasn’t told you about me” the man smiles and the spark of mischievous curiosity in his violet eyes makes Wolf react.

“Sys?”

Upon hearing his name the man’s smile grows.

“So Shin has told you about me.”

“A little: Only child, adopted by his uncle, schoolmate, is it?”

“He told you all that?“

"Yes”

Although it seems impossible, the man’s smile expands again.

“Wow, so the rumors are true”

“What rumors?”

“About the handsome policeman who has overcome the barriers of my dear Shin”

“What are you talking about?”

The laughter of man is flashy and loudly.

“You don’t know, do you?”

“To know what?”

“Oh, dear children, you are impossible”

“What?”

“Shin likes you”

“What?!!”

“You didn’t hear from me, alright?”

“No, wait, what are you talking about?”

“Oh, for the love of god, Shin hates baseball, he doesn’t like sports. He has an allergy to sports.”

“But he comes to my baseball’s games”

“Exactly!!!”

The elevator bell rings and suddenly the man is walking away while Wolfgang tries to process what he heard.

/

He arrives at Shin’s office five minutes late, where he finds Sys.

“You are late,” says Sys

“Wolfgang, this is Sys, my colleague…”

“I know, I found him in the elevator”

“Then why are you late?”

“He had to go to the bathroom,” says Sys with a smile.

“I did not…”

When Shin’s eyes alight on him, Wolfgang shuts up immediately.

/

It takes him five days to process the conversation with Sys. 

Five days. He convinces himself to ask Shin for a date, takes the phone dials the first four numbers and then he backs off. The truth is that he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship, he doesn’t want to lose their trips to eat or the baseball games.

If he could… if there was a possibility… then yes, Wolfgang would take a chance. But he doesn’t know.

/

What’s the problem? “ Shin asks one day

He removes the paper in front of him, leans on the back of his chair and looks at him with his intensely blue eyes.

"What?”

"What’s the problem? You’ve been distracted the last few days and you canceled the game this Saturday, it’s obvious that something is bothering you and I’d like you to talk about it since it’s interfering with your work.”

His worry seems authentic so Wolfgang tells the truth.

“You don’t like baseball games”

The question takes Shin completely unprepared because his face loses his angry expression for a second.

“Who told you that?”

“Sys”

Shin twitches in his place.

“What else did he say?”

It’s the first time that emotions are clearly reflected in his face and it’s then when Wolfgang gets the answer he has been looking for.

“Do you want to go out on a date with me?”

The answer he receives is a shy smile, almost incredulous, but it’s all he needs.


End file.
